


Moonlight Beneath Rough Lips

by ivylikeveins



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Nick Is A Sweetheart, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, i live for soft nick, nick is so weak for sabrina, sabrina needs a break, sleepy sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 03:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylikeveins/pseuds/ivylikeveins
Summary: After the encounter with the thirteen witches of Greendale, Sabrina enters the dining hall with moonlight locks bathed in soft blue hues, and Nick does not know what to do.He ends up with a soft and small Sabrina pressed into his chest, sleeping, and wrapped around his very much over-sized jacket with Nick's lips pressed into the soft, pearly strands he wants his soul to get entangled within.





	Moonlight Beneath Rough Lips

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this just before bed because i needed something to warm my heart, didn't proof read this because i just think these two are just perfect and their love does not need any type of fixing. 
> 
> also i live for soft ass nick with traces of possessive boyfriend nick??? 
> 
> i want to continue this, but for now it'll stay as just a thought here

When he saw her with the white hair, he didn’t know how to act.

He felt frozen, with all of Satan’s life suddenly being fucking strayed away from his body, when ice swept through his limbs, first feet then hands and fire replaced his face and neck, he tried not to stare but probably did for way too long. 

He felt stunned and he didn’t even know why. With the weird clenching in his belly, he didn’t know why Sabrina Spellman’s new hair color affected him so much. 

It was perhaps the power radiating from her petite figure. The bold red lips, sharp, big eyes always a little dim with the intelligence of defined brows, always furrowing, observing. High cheekbones painted in pink and a little on the small nose as well, probably a little much than usual with the way she seemed breathless, small chest heaving heavily with each breath she took. Up with the black bandana, there had her hair, and -fucking heaven the hair.

Pearly white mixed with snowy hues, pushed back elegantly with the black piece of cloth and falling to her petite shoulders full of confidence, but not quite, the short, beautiful lock ending just below her pointed chin, a little disheveled -probably because of the same reason she was breathless- had a faint, glowing blue radiating, so very small that Nick almost couldn’t see them. 

But of course he did, because he saw everything, everything that is about and is Sabrina, because to him, everything was Sabrina. His arms ached with the petite figure he’d never dared touched; him a devil, desperately seeking, thirsting, aching over a soft piece of heaven, of milky skin, but afraid, oh so afraid to dare to even wonder. His chest stung without the soft cheek pressed on it when they hugged -when they would hug- because she was so small, and Nick wanted to protect her, hide her from the world because he wanted her to belong to him and him only. 

Though it was not necessary, it was never necessary. She was strong, confident. What her body couldn’t say, her mind screamed. Her vibe shouted. Her intelligence gleamed. 

Sabrina Spellman was powerful, and there was nothing Nick could ever give her that she would accept with delight. 

He must’ve stared for way too long because -oh fuck, their eyes meet, hazel to brown, orbs dancing, and Nick’s mind, his eyes, his whole fucking being was hypnotized, staring at the beaming light that traveled through and on inside the amber flecks of the orbs, the beauty presented before him, oh he was not worthy of such. 

He wanted to say something. Something cheesy, flirtatious, smooth peppered with a husky smirk. Something that would have countless witches and warlocks lose their breath. But he must’ve thought for way too long because Sabrina averted her gaze and faced someone who came down from their seat to ask her what was about. Nick felt so vulnerable in the huge dining hall, with Prudence in front him, one sharp eyebrow raised. 

“What in the heaven was that about?” She put another mouthful of pasta in her mouth. 

Nick clenched his teeth, raven brows furrowing. Stupid. He took too long. He glared down at his hands he had brought down on his lap. 

“Nick? Nicholas? Hey, are you listening you dumb fuck?” Prudence was angry at him, now smearing pasta all over the place with talking with her mouth full. She wasn’t always like this. Just with Nick, and, well, the other three weird ass clones she always carried with her. 

“Stop it, ugh, you’re fucking disgusting,” Nick groaned, face wrinkling with disgust. 

“Says you. You literally looked like a deer stuck in headlights a minute before. To Sabrina, most of all. Did you see her hair? Hmph, that color does not go with her,” She gulped a mouthful of water. “Though, honestly? She looks badass.” 

Nick felt himself glaring at the witch before him, because how dare she, but he didn’t even want to start so he stormed off -rather calmly, surprisingly- his seat and aimed for Sabrina, now that his shock was over he could finally open his damned mouth hopefully. He didn’t hear what prudence’s reaction was. 

He slowed down when he neared her, expression smug, shoulders wide with self-confidence. She had her back turned to him, so with one last shove of his hand through his raven hair, he reached for the seat beside her.

But instead, with the boldness that somewhat came to him at that moment, he placed his left hand on the table, right next to where Sabrina’s plate was, leaning a little so his face was just a little higher of hers, enveloping her small figure with his chest facing her. He put his right hand to the back of Sabrina’s chair, and felt a little bit of her back with his thumb. He faced downwards, eyeing her through his dark lashes. 

“Spellman. What’s with the new hair? You look even cuter.” Wasn’t the smoothest he’s ever been, but would work for now. 

Sabrina gasped with the sudden action, seemed like startled when was in deep thought, and let out a shaky laugh when her eyes caught the intruder. Amber dimmed, looking up at him. 

“Well, can’t say it was intentional. Hellfire and thirteen old ass witches who need to chill the hell out do this to you I guess. Four out of ten, don’t recommend the experience.”

She chuckled, proud. He laughed, knew what happened the other day, how she summoned icy fire and basically saved the world. Try not falling for that. 

He smiled. “May I sit?” He didn’t wait for the answer.

“Well, of course you can,” Sabrina muttered, sarcasm in her voice. 

They didn’t speak for a while, just Sabrina eating and Nick, with his hand beneath his chin, watching her intently, eyes gracing the soft pearl curls and watching as the artificial light of the dining hall radiated upon, giving the illusion of moonlight itself. 

He was not going to do it, but he just couldn’t help himself. He reached out, and gently, every so gently, hesitant and afraid of harming, he took a curl just beneath her left ear and caressed the soft strands between his index and middle fingers.

Sabrina teased, “Uh, well, this is new.” 

Nick mumbled quietly, as if to himself. “It’s pretty.”

Sabrina’s voice lowered as well. 

“…thanks.”

Nick retreated. He didn’t want to cross his line for the night. 

“Would you like to have a walk? In the woods? Thought fresh air might be good for you after, you know, all that’s happened.” 

She laughed. 

“Seriously, how could I say no to that?”  
-

With every step, they felt the soft rustling of the leaves beneath them, calming, comforting. Reminding them they’re human. Reminding them they’re young. They’re fragile. That, all the fucked up witchery aside, the real world still did exist somewhere.

He stared at the top of her head, reaching just above his shoulder. 

“Sabrina?”

“Hm?” She faced her, sleepy eyes looking up at him with brows raised a bit, to show her interest. Cute. 

“I just think it’s really brave. What you did the other day. With the hell-flames, well, from what I’ve heard anyway.” He paused. “I adore you, Sabrina Spellman.”

Small lips stretched with the tiniest of a smile, a little shy, but mostly, sleepy. 

“Let’s sit down for a bit. I'm afraid my legs will give out and I’ll fall to the ground on my ass because,” she yawned, “I’m getting reeaaal sleeeepy.” 

“I'll catch you.”

“Ugh, you don’t have to when there”s a bench right here. Calm your dick, Romeo.” 

“As you say, princess.” They both sit down. laughing. 

With the soft but chilling night wind licking both their limbs, snaking around them Sabrina shivered, hugging herself in order to block the icy wind. 

Nick was fast. 

“Here. Have my coat.” FINALLY. He’s wanted to do this since forever. 

“What about you?” Sabrina asked, sighing when the warm weight of the black coat fell down her shoulders. She snuggled it, unintentionally, but Nick caught it, and he liked it. Very much. 

“Well, I’ll probably just freeze to death. Oops.” He raised his brows at her. 

“She punched his shoulder, playfully. “Don’t be an ass.” 

“That, I’m afraid, I can’t, princess. Though I could offer you a hug?” She gave him a look. “Don’t get any ideas though, it’s just that so I won’t die freezing.” 

“Maybe we should just head inside, then. So you won’t freeze to death. Full offense, by the way.” Her eyes were gleaming. 

Nick groaned. “Who’s the ass now?” 

Sabrina’s soft laugh echoed through nicks ears. Pleasing to his soul. She snuggled deeper into the overly large coat. With a heavy sigh, she rested her head on Nick's shoulder. Despite the cold weather, Nick melted. 

He wanted the time to stop right then. If he could die, with the small and warm weight pressed against his side, he would die a happy man. But then Sabrina sneezed and his not-quite-boyfriend-but-soon-to-be instincts got alarmed. 

“Let’s get inside. It’s late. I’ll walk you to your house.” It was the weekend and was the least he could do. 

“Mmh.” She was sleepy, so her motions sloppy and slow and fucking adorable, and nick gently snaked a strong arm around her small waist to support her. When they were standing, Sabrina rested her head on Nick's shoulder. 

“Sorry, ‘m just…’s been a really rough c’ple of days…” Sorry? It was the greatest gift nick could’ve dreamed of. 

“Shh. It’s okay. I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He didn’t know what he was saying but continued cooing softly in her ear anyway, slowly and ever so gently leading the honeyed body to her house, leaving the warmness pressed against her and just inhaling her sweet scent in the cool night air. 

When they reached her house, he reached for the bell on the doorknob but hesitated, didn’t want to say goodbye to the precious being curled up against his chest. So he, oh so softly and hesitantly, afraid he might wake her up, pressed his lips on the top of her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, with Sabrina’s soft breathing mixing to the night air, small hands curled up in his chest and Nick’s nose buried deep in her moonlit hair, inhaling her scent with soft strands just beneath his lips, barely touching. 

After an eternity, Nick sighed, inhaling the scent one last time, and muttered a protection spell under his breath, just to tangle with her now messy locks. May the evil stay away from her precious sleep. If they dared to touch her- 

With Sabrina’s soft mumble in her sleep, Nick realized how strong his jaw was stuck together, and how his brows were furrowed with arising anger. He softened her features, leaving a kiss one last time and wrapping his arms around Sabrina’s frame which was entirely lost inside his oversized jacket and rang the bell to her house. She did not flinch when he handed her to her Aunt Hilda, still sleeping soundly.  
When she said goodnight and closed the door behind him, he didn’t try to restrain the soft smile that formed on his face on his way home.

He was quiet, bathing under the silver rays of moonlight when Sabrina’s house become nothing more than a blur and mixed with the chilly night wind.


End file.
